Problemas del pasado
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Crossover cn Avatar! q raaaarooo XD DP y compañía traeran a mas compañía y a una chica problema al futuro... el azulito tabn esta invitado y... MUCHOS PROBLEMAS COMO D COSTUMBRE! Bwajajajajajajaja! R&R damas y caballeros
1. Chapter 1

(Anuncio de KP: Actualizaciones suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso… para más información verse en el Profile de Katara Phantom)

KP: Hi World KP, KP sigue viva… aunque su computadora No ToT… y aunque me cueste trabajo actualizar… (léase "Computadora descompuesta y escuela") lo lograré!!!

Danny: ay no, tu de nuevo no… ya has molestado bastante con "Un encuentro por tu ayuda" -.-U

KP: bastante… pero no lo suficiente n.nU Esa fue un pequeño bocado de mi locura xD

Danny: pero… ya no quiero más tortura!! ToT

KP: llorón - 

Danny: es que…

KP: ni te torturo tanto…

Danny: ¬¬U

Danny pone un video de todas las cosas que KP le ha hecho.

KP: -viendo cuando ella hizo que Sam creyera que Danny era gay- ja! Esa fue una buena idea XD… momento, eso hice? O.o

Danny: si y… pa mi nu - Y

KP soy una genio!!!

Danny: nu

KP: feh! Lloron… Ahora es el momento de la verdad wijilijilijiliji

Danny: y eso?

KP: mi nueva risa psicópata xD

Danny: si es psicópata ((e idiota)) n.n(gota)

KP: como sea!! Ahora… -oprime un botón de su teclado, empieza a comer de sus palomitas-

Danny: me das?

KP: nu!

Danny: xfa

KP: bien ¬¬

Danny toma palomitas y ve que una pantalla gigante aparece de la nada.

Danny;: -con palomitas en la boca- y eso?

KP: no abras la boca comiendo… asco x.xU

Danny: sorry juju

KP: -oprime otro botón del teclado y en la pantalla aparece el clásico 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-

En la pantalla aparece un letrero que dice "_**Ni Danny Phantom, ni **_–pasa un camión_**-, ni el sexy de Vlad, ni el sexy de **_–pasa un camión -_** me pertenecen aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, así que, "Creadores", no me demanden"**_

KP: ya leyeron! No me demanden!!! Si no quieren una visita en luna llena wijilijilijiliji

Danny: seee… o.O leiste el final?

KP: si, "Vlad es sexy", lo se, extraño ú.ù

Danny: tu escribiste eso? o.O

KP: Kaila hizo el letrero ¬¬U

Danny: mi hija es rara ú.ù (X los q no leyeron Un encuentro por tu ayuda, hija del futuro y Danny no es un pervertido XD… bno no muxo…)

KP: y… a quien le importa?

Danny: a mi ToT

KP: lloron ¬¬ como sea, pa no hacer esto más largo… -cambian las letras de la pantalla gigante y ahora dice "Al Fic!"- ya leyeron! XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 La gran idea

Danny: asesinaré al que inventó las pruebas ¬¬U

KP: hey! Ya te adelantaste…

Sam: y tu eres?

KP: ya me conoces… no te hagas -.-'' y debo explicar a los lectores porque odia las pruebas Danny…

Danny: todos odiamos las pruebas -.-

Tucker: Flash Back?

KP: seee…

**Flash Back **

Sr. Lancer: señor Fenton, otra vez tarde?

Danny: disculpe señor Lancer –dijo cerrando la puerta del salón y dirigiéndose a su pupitre- estaba… haciendo cosas…

Sr L: qué es más importante que su educación, Sr. Fenton?

Danny: ((salvar al mundo de fantasmas que lo invaden cada dia!!))

Sr. L: responda, Fenton

Danny: nada… -.-''

Sr. L: me imagine q esa sería su respuesta. En ese caso creo q debo volver a explicar de q se trata esta nueva clase. Creo q el nombre lo dice TODO –empieza a escribir algo en el pizarrón- "Cultura Oriental" –pone una línea debajo de un escrito que decía "Kultura oriental"- No solo será del presente, sino y más q nada, veremos el pasado…

Sam: -levanta la mano-

Sr. L: Srita Manson?

Sam: Cultura está mal escrito…

Sr, L: ah… -cambia la K X la C- ((debí terminar la secundaria!! ¬¬…)) gracias por demostrar su conocimiento ortográfico, lástima q no estemos en esa clase… proseguiré. Como saben…

KP de fuera del FB: son aburridas las clases!! x.xU

Danny de afuera del FB: ya entendieron q ahora existe esa clase de cultura Oriental…

KP d a FB: n ese caso…

"2 horas de clase después".

Sr. Lancer: con eso terminamos con la clase de hoy, espero q hayan puesto atención…

Todos: zZzZzZ

Sr. L: porqué haré un examen en 2 semanas… (la fecha puede variar xD)

Todos: -se despiertan de golpe- q q???

Sr L: y no será de solo esta clase… también será de las próximas…

Todos: van a haber más??

Sr L: seee… no nieguen q la Cultura de oriente es muy divertida –sonrisa de maestro idiota-

Todos: –tic-

**Fin Flash Back**

Danny: … y si hacen prueba debemos mejor estudiar por nuestra parte, no creen?

Tuck: al Internet-movil!!

KP: -la voz- hey!!! Esa es MI frase!!! ¬¬U

TuckeR: bueno, bueno, al Internet ¬¬

Sam: vamos, Tuck. No creo q esté tanta información sobre eso…

Tuck: te equivocas… hay desde el siglo…

KP: -la voz lo interrumpe- ah no!! Si entran al internet arruinan el fic, Sam, es el momento en el q expresas tu idea…

Danny y Tuck: ((detesto q KP sea feminista ¬¬UUU))

Sam: gracias Katara… decía yo q ir a la biblioteca era una mejor idea n.n

Tuck: o podríamos pedirle prestado el Infini-mapa a Frosbite e iremos a ver y preguntar y examinar etc.

Danny: voto por la sugerencia número 2!!!

Tuck: ja! –a Sam- me eligieron a mi!! Así q iremos al pasado…

Sam: siento q esto no saldrá bien…

Tuck: vamos, Sam. Tu siempre de pesimista…

Danny: si, Sam. Tranquilízate, ok?

Sam: ok

Danny: así q vamos a mi casa…

Sam: pero antes… acompáñenme rápido a la biblioteca, debo buscar algo n.n

Danny y Tuck: bien -.-

En la biblioteca

Tuck: ya?

Sam: -en las escaleras corredizas- voy…

Danny: ya?

Sam: voy ¬¬

Danny y Tuck: ya?

Sam: les avisaré cuando ya ¬¬UU

Danny y Tuck: o.o

Sam: … -toma 2 libros- listo n.n

Danny: y esos d q son?

Sam: feh, nada importante n.n

Danny: gueno…

En la residencia Fenton

Jack: hijooo… q te parece mi nuevo invento?- preguntó a Daniel, q estaba con sus amigos en la puerta, poniéndole en frente una máquina q seguro era un nuevo invento para casar fantasma, q se parecía al rastreador fantasmal.

Danny: y eso es…?

Maddie: esto es un detecta todo…

Danny: o sea…?

Jack y Maddie: TODO!!!

Sam: como los vampiros?

Maddie: sep…

Sam: hombres lobo?

Maddie: esas bestias? Seeep

KP: -aparece- bestias??? ¬¬U

Maquinita q lleva Jack: hay un fantasma y un licántropo frente a usted. Si no lo ve… debe ser idiota…

Maddie y Jack: o.o?

Maddie: necesita ajustarse… -se va a la cocina seguido de Jack.

KP desaparece

Sam: no les pedirás permiso a tus padres? Digo, para q no se preocupen…

Tuck: vamos, Sam. Q le dira Danny "Papa, iremos a la zona fantasma"? por favor, eso es estupi…

Danny: -interrumpe a Tuck- mamá, iremos a la zona fantasma…ok?

Maddie: -enfocada n el rastreador- si, si… con cuidado y llévense el "Sufa"…

Tuck: -.-

Danny: y…?

Tuck: -baja corriendo las escaleras del sótano-

Danny: alguien está emocionado…

Sam: y tu no? Digo. Iremos a una civilización del pasado… o sea, a oriente en el pasado… es… emocionante, conoceremos sus comidas, sus vestimentas, su manera de pensar… TODO SOBRE UNA CIVILIZACION DEL PASADO… ademas de q…

Danny: -interrumpe a Sam- solo seremos un grupo de chicos haciendo una tarea… 1000 o mas años atrás…

Sam: ((nada mas)) en marcha…

En el sótano

Sam y Tuck se suben en el nuevo "Sufa" (Submarino Fantasmal, by Jack Fenton) y Danny se dispuso de conductor.

Sam: sabes usar esta cosa, vdd Danny?

Danny: por supuesto juju –ve el tablero de controles y oprime un botón-

Sufa: misiles a punto de activación en… 5… 4…

Danny: o.oU ((cancela!! Cancela!!)) todo esta bajo control n.n –comienza a presionar todos los botones-

Sam: -.-'' -oprime un botón rojo q dice "Stop" –

Sufa: acción cancelada…

Sam: no sabes usarlo, vdd?

Danny: …

Tuck y Sam: no sabe -.-

Tuck: será mejor que maneje yo... –se cambia de lugar con Danny y entran a la zona fantasma-

Danny: me siento patético…

Sam: calma Danny, piénsalo de esta manera, impresionarás a los del pasado con tus poderes XD

Tuck: seee… te creerán dios!!! (notese el sarcasmo de los 2)

Danny: (h)

Sam: no te lo creiste, vdd???

Danny: (h)

Sam: se lo creyó!!!

Tuck: calma Sam, y tu Danny… regresa ese ego a donde pertenece…

Danny: … (h)

Tuck: -le da un zape-

Danny: auch!! ¬¬

Tuck: -a Sam- lito nOn

Sam: no tenías q ser tan…

Danny: -sobándose- agresivo ¬¬U

Tuck: lo q sea… brrt

Sam: seeee… brrt…

Danny: y bien, acabamos de llegar a congelación nOn

Tuck: olvidaba q hacia mucho frío… brrt

Dannny: q parte de C-o-n-g-el-a-c-i-ó-n no entendiste? (n/KP: no tengo la mas remota idea de si se llama así donde vive Frosbite o lo invente XD así q no me reclamen!!! ¬¬U)

Sam: será mejor que bajemos…

Danny: sep…

Danny baja como si nada, mientras q Tuck y Sam se ponen unas chamarras estilo esquimal

Danny: ni q hiciera tanto frío…

Sam: esq me estoy congelan…

Tuck: -la interrumpe- q parte de…

Sam: -lo interrumpe- shut up!! Quieres? ¬¬

Tuck: …

Frosbite: -saliendo de quien sabe donde- gran héroe…

Danny: solo… díganme Danny -.-U

Frosbite: Señor, q lo trae por aki?

Danny: emm… ((una tarea!!!)) una… investigación q debo hacer muy importante!!!

Frosbite: y… viene a investigar aki?

Danny: nu… vengo a pedirte el infini-mapa… necesito ir al pasado…

Frosbite: umm… de acuerdo-entra en una de las tiendas y después de unos minutos sale con un pergamino enrollado-, pero trata de no meterte en problemas cn Clockworck…

Danny: no problem… -lo toma-

Frosbite: y una cosa más…

Danny: q?

Frosbite: sabes q ese portal se cierra, vdd?

Danny: si…

Frosbite: lo hemos editado con la ayuda de un amigo…

Danny: amigo?

Frosbite: nadie importante… el caso sq ahora se vuelve a abrir el portal donde tú quieras… (n/KP: si me he equivocado en una parte de esa info… sorry, no recuerdo el uso del infinimapa xD)

Danny: ah! Muchas gracias

Frosbite: de nada, Héroe…

Tuck: -le susurra a Sam- le subirán el ego, de nuevo…

Sam: seee… lo se… solo espera a cuando empiece a presumir sus poderes en el pasado…

Tuck: -.-''

Danny: pues nos vamos…

Danny, Sam y Tucker toman el infini-mapa y este los lleva a alguna parte. En alguna parte de Oriente del pasado… sin saber lo que pasara… aun wijilijiliji

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast   
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne… Así termina el primer capi de mi nuevo fan fic by me!!! Wijiliji!!!!

Danny: y alguien sigue traumada con Panic! At the disco…

KP: nu!!! x3… además… no deberías estar diciendo eso… mejor deberías estar preocupado de lo q puede pasar…

Danny: umm… Siento q esto no saldrá tan bien como sonaba…

KP: aps, crees bien!!!

Danny: xq no me extraña?... deja adivino… intentaran conquistar Amity Park?

KP: tal vez… o tal vez el mundo… o simplemente una venganza como matar a –pasa un camión-

Danny: o.oU

KP: nada fuera del otro mundo XD… y conociendo a la q le ayudara a matar a –pasa un camión- lo va a traicionar al final, ya se como es de mañosa ella XD

Danny: o.oU estupido anime!! No quiero q ellos maten a –pasa un tren- no lo lograran!! ¬¬U

KP: pero bue, x ahora nos vamos…

Danny: xfin!!

KP: … -mirada maligna, saca un termo y mete a Danny-extrañaba hacer esto nOn

Danny: me lleva la… -KP comienza a agitar el termo-

KP: y dejen reviews… ToT eso siempre lo decía Kai ToT

Danny: pues vete acostumbrando de q no esta G.G (G.G mareado, gracias X la idea Dani nOn… sq la "arroba" no sale en internet ¬¬)

KP: nos vemos en el próximo capi o en otra actualización… Kai TOT–sigue agitando-

Danny: reviews… G.G

KP: sayonara matta ne!!!

Danny: no con eso de nuevo… G.G


	2. Volviendo al futuro xD

KP: hi world!!!

Danny: wow… tardanzas xD

KP: tu sh!!!

Danny: bue bue…

KP: me corde q debia hacerte la vida imposible en este fic, no es maravilloso!!!?

Danny: noo!!! La vida me odia TwT

KP: feh… Ahora… al fic!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 Volver al futuro

Danny: xP

Danny había caído, miró alrededor, vio que estaba e un tipo de cueva de cristales verdes, hasta se veía romántico. El chico comenzó a caminar para explorar un poco, hasta oir un "Danny!!?".

Danny: q?

Sam: q bueno q estas bien!!! Has visto a Tuck?

Danny: no, el… no cayo junto a mi. . . eso quiere decir q… ((estamos solos??)) -//w//-

Sam: y es cara? O.o

Danny: … o.o, nada n.nU

Sam: este lugar es bello, no crees?

Danny: no cabe duda…

Sam: pareciese que solo estamos… tu, y yo… no crees?

Danny: de hecho, solo estamos tu…. Y yo…

Sam giró a Danny, lo miró a los ojos, se sintió acogida y resguardada por esos hermosos ojos verdes, se acercó un poco con timidez, pero tomó mas confianza hasta llegar a…

Tuck: chicos!!! Miren esto!!!

Sam y Danny se separan

Sam: o//o (corre hacia donde esta Tuck, seguido de Danny) Q sucede?

Azula: si nos permiten, quisiéramos privacidad (al lado de Zuko)

Katara: Zuko!!! Escoge el camino correcto!!!

Zuko: q diria mi tio?

AZULA: elviejo Iroh no siempre decidirá por ti, tabn tienes tu q tomar decisiones…

Tuck: o//w//oU (se acerca a Azula) y dime, nena, q tipo de chicos te gustan? (mirada coqueta tic)

Azula: ¬¬U (le da un puñetazo en la cara)

Tuck: … q chica!!! OoO

Danny: tan solo venimos a hacer unas preguntas y nos marcharemos!!!

Katara: estamos en medio d una batalla desiciva!!! Esto cambiará el destino del mundo!!!

Danny: si, si…

Katara: es en serio!!!

Danny: bien, y si los ayudamos… nos ayudaran uds?

Katara como podrian ayudarnos? Owó?

Danny: (ve a Azula) ella es la mala?

Katara: si.

Danny: q sexy, pero aún así es mala, así q (saca un termo color rojo y la mete ahí) adios n.n

Sam: (mirando feo a Danny)

Danny: Q? q dije?

Sam: nada ¬¬

Danny: (se guarda el termo en su cinturón) bueno, ahora si, nos podrían ayudar?

Aang: supongo que será un placer, solo debemos encontrar a nuestros amigoooos

Danny, en modo fantasma, tomó a Aang y a Katara y se los llevó volando hacia fuera de la cueva

Katara: (agarrada de Danny con los ojos cerrados)

Danny: vamos, no tengas miedo, la vista es excelente n.n

Katara: …. (va abriendo poco a poco los ojos hasta ver a Danny iluminada su silueta con el color de la luna)n//n

Aang: ¬¬

Danny: (volando) y bueno, dónde se supone que estan sus amigos?

Frente a ellos aparece un bisonte volador

Danny: wtf? (choca contra el bisonte y suelta a Katara y a Aang)

Katara: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Aang: Katara!!! (saca su planeador de quien sabe donde y va por Katara, pero Danny llega primero) OoOU

Katara: (aferrado a Danny)

Danny: perdona por haberte soltado n.n

Katara: (abriendo los ojos hasta verlo a el) no es tu culpa n//nU

Aang: (sube a Appa)

Sokka: O.O

Toph: q esta pasando alla adelante?!?!

Sokka: un chico volador!!!

Toph: si, pies ligeros, ya lo sabía…

Sokka: otro chico volador…

Aang: (sube a Appa) el cual no usa aire control para volar o.o

Sokka: y acaba de rescatar a Katara…

Toph: jejeje… te la estan bajando, pies ligeros xD

Aang:…. D q hablas? ¬//¬

Toph: nada n.n

Danny: (deja a Katara en Appa) y bien, nos iban a ayudar, recuerdan?

Toph: ah si?... momento, esta voz es nueva… O.O como apareciste en appa!?!?!?!

Sokka: q parte d "otro chico volador" no entendiste?!?!? -.-

Danny: jeje, no importa n.n

Katara: … nos trajiste hasta Aka, no kieres subir en Appa?

Danny: pues, no lo se…

Katara: anda n.n

Danny: o.o…. n/n (sube en Appa y se vuelve en modo humano)

Sokka: como… como hiciste eso?

Danny: ah, es mi ADN lo q me o permite….

Sokka: ADN? O.O?

Danny: jeje, no nada… olvidalo n.n

Katara: (se acerca un poco a Danny para observar q el pelo cambio a negro)

Aang: (observando a Katara y a Danny TAN cerca) ¬¬UUU Appa, yep yep…

Mientras tanto, en el termo de Danny

Azula: ni siquiera se q paso ¬¬U, pero ya verá ese niño… ya se me ocurrirá q hacerle n.n

En la cueva amorosa xD

Sam: (a Danny) podrías avisar cuando te vas!? Nos tenías muy preocupados… bueno, yo estaba preocupada n.n

Danny: jeje…

Katara: bueno, q necesitan?

Danny: aps, simple. Necesitamos q… (busca en su mochila q no trajo su cuaderno de notaS) me leva la….

CENSURADO nwn

Sam: calma

Tuck: si, calma, hay una solución, q ellos vayan a donde en mil masomenos años será Amity park y nos dejen parte de su civilización, y nosotros lo entreguemos de tarea nwn

Sam y Danny: no se te hace q debes ver menos volver al futuro? -.-

Tuck: sho solo daba ideas ¬¬

Katara: pues, no se pero… podemos ir a su época, digo, q podría pasar? n.n

Danny: buena idea… emm?

Katara: Katara

Toph: yo soy Toph chico volador…

Sokka: yo soy el príncipe de la tribu agua del sur, Sokka

Katara: ya quisieras, hermanito jajaja

Zuko: primero q nada, quiero saber q chingaos paso cn mi hermana?

Katara: nunca te volverá a mlestar xD

Zuko: entonces tengo tiempo libre… yo soy el príncipe…

Sokka: cof cof desterrado cof cof

Zuko: ¬¬U príncipe de la nación del fuego, Zuko.

KP: adoro cuando se presenta o

Zuko: y quien eres tu, se puede saber, loca? ¬¬

KP: una loca x ti xD… momento, idiota, si me conoces ¬¬

Zuko: (susurrandole a KP) si, pero aki ya hay fans en cuenta, ya no puedo hacer q te conozco, sorry u.ú

KP: o.o Y-Y (se va)

Danny: y bien, en serio quieren venir?

Katara: seria una pefecta idea n.n

Aang: y yo soy Aang ¬¬

Danny: ah, si si… y bueno, pero antes debo hacer una parada técnica, CW me llamo, y debo acudir, ya vuelvo (entra en un portal)… (regresa) listo

Sam: tan rápido owó

Danny:si, q tenía q cuidar a Dan… o algo así. Lo ven? (saca un termo) …pero se me hace mas sencillo cn solo un termo xD (saca el termo rojo y el de Dan lo vacia en el rojo)

Sam: crees q sea bna idea?

Danny: no te preocupes Sam, cuando fallan mis ideas?

Sam: erh, pues… ((miles de veces owo))

Katara: yo confío n ti nwn

Danny: o//oU (KP: maldito don Juan!!! xP)

Sam: entonces, en marcha ¬¬

Se abre el portal a Amity Park, y todos entran, excepto Appa, x ser gigante, lo discriminaron TwT

Mientras tanto, en el termo rojo

Dan: detesto lo incómodas q son estas cosas xP

Azula: no te quejes…

Dan: esa… voz d chica? o//o?

Azula: no te sorprendas… o.oU (idea) oye, azulito (tono coqueto)

Dan: si, chica sin nombre? n//n

Azula: supongo que odias a ese tipo q nos leva en su cinturón…

Dan: no cabe duda ¬¬

Azula: tengo un plan para vengarnos de el, pero necesito tu ayuda, ah! Y de pasada conquistamos la tierra, te parece? )MUY coqueto x.x)

Dan: ((amo a esta chica o.oU)) hecho, nena…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

KP: (cantando) Con tanto ayer en tus tapias ancestrales y polvosas que

De noche cuentan murmullos a la paaaaaaz

Ccuando el canto esta en silencio

Tu lamento lleva a viento a donde vaaa

A donde va (8)

Zuko: Fernando?

KP: si, definitivamente mato a Mariko x.x

Danny: okeey.. y este idiota!?!?! De nuevo este idiota!?!?

KP: ya dejalo, y contestemos reviews, quieren?

Zuko: al menos este wey no es Sokka (tic)

JessPhantomYlonen

ola!  
jojo soy la primera en dejarte review!  
Dan: nomas lo hace para que no le reclames ¬¬U  
Jess: no deberias d estar en...alguna otra parte...haciendo alguna otra cosa?  
Dan: nu tengo nada mejor que hacer -.-U  
Jess: ¬¬U  
Dan: ademas...tengo que vigilarte   
Jess: xq lo dices?  
Dan: nomas...cofGaaracof  
Jess: oh...alguien esta celoso?  
Dan: nu...claro que no! ò/ó  
Jess: ah bueno... ok, ahora vemos con el review...  
Dan: ... 

KP: y sigues sin dejar reviews bien… o se corto ¬¬

Zuko: quien es gaara?

Danny: un tipo sin cejas xD

KP: okeey…

Zuko: y quien es Dan?

KP: el wey q pronto t tostara el trasero junto cn Azula n.n

Zuko: o.oU

KP: next jeja

maka-DP

Hi!... -mirando feo a KP- ... -se voltea con voz indiferente- buen comienzo del fic... y ya me imagino a quien mataran y con quien sera el crossover... -sigue mirando feo a KP- y bueno Danny... si se te sube el ego... no es porq hables demasiado con migo n.nU... en realidad... TU tienes la culpa de q se me suba el ego a MI! ¬¬U... me pegas tus malas costumbres! y estoy empezando a considerar KP... si esq sigo dejando a Danny trabajar en tus fics... ¬¬... esq... me ofendiste! creo q no eres lo suficientemente apta como para permitir q Daniel siga trabajando contigo... y lo digo por esto u.uU: 

KP: feh! Lloron… Ahora es el momento de la verdad wijilijilijiliji

Danny: y eso?

KP: mi nueva risa psicópata xD

KP!! q clase de risa es esa eh?! y todo lo malvado q te he enseñado! esa risa es patetica! me decepcionaste! tendras q torturar demasiado en este fic para q vuelvas a ganar mi confianza y aprobacion! ¬¬... espero q hagas un mejor trabajo y ... mejora esa risa -tono indiferente- ahora... me voy ... y no olvides KP... tortura y has sufrir! muajajajjajajajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaja -3 horas despues- ... esa SI es una risa! ... ahora si ...bye!  
PD: buen fic! n.n

KP: -.-… espera….. cof cof cof… BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Danny: estuviste practicando!?!?! O.Ou

KP: si, esa es mi risa psicopata, esta es la malvada(esq la psicopata si se oye psicopata n mi xD)

Danny: como sea, next review…

Zuko: veamos…

SamxDanny-ely

jeje  
De nuevo con tu humor sarcástico y tu sentido feminista  
¡¡me encanta!  
me muero por leer, y lo creas o no, le atinaste un tris al uso del infimapa o.o

F) a mi también me gustaría meter a Danny en el termo, pero el mío se perdió, me prestas el tuyo? n.n

Danny: G.G estas locas quieren matarme

lol

KP: como siempre querida!!!

Danny: kyaaa!!! Otra loca q me quire meter n termo!??!?!

Zuko: veo q demasiados problemas x aki, eh

KP: tu sh Zuzu, q aun eres el consen y no te he hecho nada… aún

Zuko: aún? (se hace chiquito)

KP: ah, y si (le avienta un termo vacío) todo tuyo SamXDanny-ely… (pone atención n el nombre xD) owoU ah!! Y el KataraXDanny solo es momentaneo!!!! owoU

Zuko: KXD!!??!!??! ¬¬U

Danny: o//o?

KP: next review antes de ser asesinada

Zuko: ya puedo ver las turbas furiosas ¬¬ (se asoma x la ventana y ve a 2 grupos de turbas furiosas, el primero de Zutarianas, y el segundo de DXSnianas xD)

KP: voy a morir .w.

Zuko: siguiente review xD

Kozumy Disgrace

vaya vaya nuevo fic ¿eh imoto? que interesante, estaré al pendiente a ver si escribes más

por lo pronto esto se pone bueno

atte. Kozu

ps. quiero ir a ver a Evanescence!  
ps.1. tortura a Danny por mí ¿okay?

KP: KOZUMY!!!! (se esconde detrás de Zuko) el… el.. KXD es momentaneo, vale?!?! Solo x si de repente te dieron ganas de estrangularme n.n(gota)

Danny: si!!!! Muerte a KP!!!! X ponerme cn Katara!!! o////oU

Zuko: no vuelvas a mencionar eso… (frunciendo el ceño) (KP es Zutariana, q esperaban? xD)

KP: bueno, Oneesan, luego leere tu nuevo fic q lleva 2 capis owo tan rapido… y luego continuare cn el mio.. y luego hare muchas cosas xD

Ah, y yo tabn quiero ir a ver a Evanescence y a MCR (me invito una amiga, q esperaban? xD)

Zuko: y el siguiente dice….

almagrista

:D sta bueno (demt deveria star haceindo la tarea ..)

Zuko: aki a mis ojos solo dijo deberia estar haciendo tarea

KP:seee… bueno, chica q no hizo la tarea o no la habia hecho xD, ya q no a ti nk te habia vito x aki, mucho gusto, my name is Katara Phantom, para servirte

Eso fue todo

Hasta el prox. Capi

Sayonara mattane!!!


End file.
